The present invention relates to a livestock feeding apparatus and more particularly to a volumetric accumulator feeding device for use in conjunction with a feed conveyor system.
The use of a feed conveyor system for distributing feed to livestock have been in use for many years. Typically, the conveyor systems distribute the feed to a number of feeding locations. However, one problem associated with the conveyor method of feed distribution concerns the accurate measurement of the amount of feed delivered to each separate feeding location. It is often desirable to control the amount of feed deposited at each respective feeding location, for example, because of the number or the size of the animals at each location may vary. Therefore, there is a need for a device to accurately measure out a predetermined amount of feed from a feed conveyor system at each individual feeding location.
Another problem associated with feed conveyor systems and feed measurement devices is the tendency of feed or granular substances to become packed too tightly therein. This can prevent the discharge of all or part of the material from the device when it is desired to empty the contents thereof. Therefore, there is a further need for a measuring device which is capable of accurately measuring out a predetermined amount of feed for the feed conveyor system and emptying the entire predetermined amount when desired.